Captive
by SLITH
Summary: Cat is taken by Cadmus and she isn't the only one being held against her will, Kara and Clark need her help if they're going to survive this nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

So this is about Clark, Kara and Cat... yeah funny the C's in the show haha. I hope you like what I've started and that you'll help me to develop it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

There is nothing I like more than being poked and prodded, and right now that's combined with being blind folded. _I swear if whoever is doing this one more time I will slam my heel into his or her toe… that is unless they have steel toe then my shoe will be broke… what's with the damn theatrics?_ I wonder as I hear a chime and step out to have someone lightly tug on my right shoulder to turn right.

"Oh another floor? And another hallway? You don't say! I guess you don't want me commenting on the drab concrete walls that my shoes are echoing off of or the dull fluorescent lights above my head. Not that I can see it's just a wild guess!" I say to try and get an answer out of one of the two behind me.

I hear a snort and pause, "oh, did I say something funny or irritating?" and then I feel a nudge.

"Move," he says in an American voice to which I sigh and turn to face my captors, sort of.

"You're not going to hurt me, or you would be hitting me with the butt of that gun harder. If you are going to continue to push me around then I suggest you let me remove my heels or you shall never hear the end of my commentary," I suggest and wait a moment. Finally I hear a sigh.

"If it gets you to stop talking, then yes, take them off," says another male American voice.

I fight back the urge to make a sarcastic comment _no thick accent?_ But choose to stay quiet while I quickly slip off my shoes. The floor is cool, but I wasn't expecting carpet. I just hope there's something interesting that will take place at the end of this whole charade.

One minute I'm on my way back from the park, I miss my balcony with the plants. The fresh air from that high up in the city, and when I'm tossing my cup into the paper bin I hear tires screeching. I thought someone was driving reckless again, nothing new when a few cars choose to run a yellow that turned red two cars ago.

I had glanced up to see a TV mounted at a popular coffee shop, seeing Supergirl being applauded, and then a black material bag goes over my head and arms wrap around my waist. Finally the needle goes into the side of my neck before I can scream twice, the next thing I know I'm waking up in presumably a helicopter which told me I've traveled a distance. And I've been going down in a couple of elevators, and down several hallways to this point.

"Stop, we're here," the first voice says, gruff, probably the muscle, but I've been surprised before by a small man with a deep voice. _Show time… who is behind door number 5?_ I wonder and hear the door swing open _hmm it's not automated_ and feel the bag get lifted off.

Blinking and then I feel my shoulders slump, "you brought me to a dark room?" I ask and turn around in time to see the door close. I turn back to the room and look for a light, any blinking, but I don't see anything. If their plan was to have me scared, all they've done is irritate me with the maze that I did memorize on the way in and confuse me as to who wanted me this badly in the first place. "Okay, you can cut the theatrics," I turn and look up expecting a camera near the ceiling, "can you show yourself… talk to me… why am I here?" I ask hoping whoever is behind this will get to the point.

A small thud goes off and I can see a light on behind me _finally!_ I turn around and my heart skips a beat, my eyes skim over the still figure of Supergirl hanging by her wrists in cuffs attached to the wall. _No… Kara…_ I step towards her slowly, not wanting to believe she is actually there but low and behold as I get closer my eyes confirm who is hanging in front of me.

Her face is bruised, cuts in various places and what looks to be dried blood on the corner of her lip, moving even closer I reach my right hand up tentatively, and pull a lock of hair away from her face. Another cut next to her eye, I reach up both of my hands, and notice they're shaking, trembling, and take her face in my hands. Her skin is so cold, I do my best to lift her face just a bit from off her chest to get a better look of her and feel my heart breaking the more I'm taking in.

"My girl…" I whisper, I barely hear my own voice as my thumbs stroke her pale face, the girl I've mentored for years, like a daughter to me, I focus my hearing and can hear her laboured breathing, see the blood at her right eye brow and I am overcome with anger and fear swirling around at once. I want to hurt whoever did this to her, what do they want with me and I want to hold her and tell her I'll do my best to get her out of here. To be honest I have no powers to be able to defend her.

"Supergirl?" I whisper as I don't want to startle her, but she doesn't stir. I hear another thud and have light pouring down from another part of the ceiling to my right, I look over and force my knees to stay strong. Superman hanging by his wrists in cuffs against the wall just like Supergirl. Wearing bruises and a bit of blood on his face from what I can see.

"Choose carefully…" a voice booms overhead causing me to flinch.

 _Okay… you've got me feeling pretty nervous now… you've subdued the two strongest people on Earth… yeah. I'm nervous._

* * *

What do you think? What would you like to see in the upcoming chapters? Should I bring in Alex or anyone else? I will back track in someone else's view point for the next chapter, or maybe two view points. We'll see how many want to see this progress!

-SLITH


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the reviews! Torture will be in this.

I do not own Supergirl!

* * *

I can vaguely hear someone is making a complaint, but my head is pounding and I feel myself slipping off to sleep again. Whatever is going on isn't strong enough to bring me out of this abyss that Lillian has put me into.

It started with me doing a routine fly over the city, on break rain clouds formed over head having me hope that motorists would drive accordingly. But of course there's the typical honking after a fender bender, oh there goes a fire hydrant, at least it wasn't caused by me during a fight. I smirk to myself as I land on someone's balcony for a bit of shelter and take in a deep breath.

"Mmmm rain water smells so refreshing..." I say to myself, smiling as I take it in. Opening my eyes and looking at the grey coloured clouds that are pushing each other around. A flash of lightning _now there's a memory of how Livewire came to be_ I shake my head and look at the city street below me.

 _I've been going at this for so long… so many every day things remind me of past events_ I look up and listen to the thunder crash above the city.

"Supergirl I think you should call it in now," Alex says into my headset.

"Yeah… don't want to be struck by lightning… again," I say and can hear a small sound on her end. "It was on your mind too?"

"Every time you're out in a storm I think about that night. I think about you, it's what I do," Alex answers and I smile at her words. They comfort me, even though I am stronger than anyone else on this planet, she still worries about me.

I take off from the perch and head back to Cat Co a bit lazily; I'm in no hurry, "thanks Alex, headed back to work."

As I near Cat Co small bang sounds from below me and I slow down to see what looks like a tennis ball coming towards me _okay… this is odd. I know baseball equipment doesn't shoot this high… and who'd be aiming for me?_ I start to fly towards it when it suddenly bursts. I bring up my arms to shield myself when my ears are attacked with a sonic frequency, I lose track of everything as my senses are scrambled and I can feel the wind howling around me, clamping my hands over my ears I finally feel myself impact the ground.

Opening my eyes I strain to see past my eyes that have crossed due to the proximity to whatever is attacking me, I grit my teeth as I feel something get lodged into my neck and within seconds I pass out.

I wake up to finding my hands above my head, the blood having drained from my arms a long time ago, fingers tingling and muscles spasming. Now they just feel long dead, in a dark room I watch as Clark is dragged in, red cuffs around his wrists, head hung low which tells me he is knocked out. U feel my heart start racing and beads of sweat line my forehead and the back of my neck in fear.

 _If she just grabbed me… and now my cousin… what does she have planned if she's going to be so bold?_ I clench my fists tightly as Lillian comes walking in and grins at me, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Now…" she says slowly, enjoying every second she has in the moment, "we can begin."

I work to open my eyes, they're so heavy and I flinch at a flicker of pain near my right eye and blink as I feel myself moving out, again. My cuffs are resting on a large hook that is on a bar inside of the wall. Lillian has it set up so Clark and I can be hanging side by side almost touching, but she won't let that happen as our legs are free. If we're with it enough I'm sure one of us could wrap our legs around the other and unhook our wrists, of course the wrists are still bound and we would only have minutes to try and escape if that.

A jolt goes through me as the machine stops moving me away from the wall to be more in the center, I groan and purse my lips together tightly, grimacing before opening my eyes to see a blurry blonde figure in front of me. I open my eyes willing my mind to start working, to wake up and watch as my vision clears to see Cat in front of me.

 _Is she actually here?_ I wonder and furrow my eye brows in confusion. She looks nervous, but is fighting to hide it. _Did Lillian inject me with a hallucinogen?_ I look around to find Clark still against the wall and no sign of Lillian, yet. My head swims and there's that familiar pang of pain in my forehead causing me to clench my teeth. _Okay… round… 5 is this? I've lost count_ I look at Cat again and it takes me a moment to realize she has said something.

"Am… I hallucinating?" I ask, my voice hoarse while squinting at her and willing some moisture to come back to my mouth. "Great… you've moved to drugs… " I mumble and I watch Cat take a step towards me, looking tentative and scared now.

"Not yet, just the Kryptonite around your wrists," booms Lillian's voice before she walks into the room with a couple of men in all white and a black brief case.

Cat spins around, straightening her back and no doubt putting on her media face. "You have some nerve," she spits and I watch as a steel table is pulled out of the wall to put the brief case onto and open it.

I watch as the one man goes into the case and pulls out a Kryptonite blade _not this again_ I close my eyes _Alex… where are you?_ I wonder and swallow while I return my attention to Lillian and Cat. I see that Lillian is staring right at Cat and my eyes widen in fear, my heart starts beating faster at the realization that she actually is here.

"Why did you bring Cat here?" I ask and wish I had the strength to pull on my cuffs, I want to be able to protect her, there's no telling what Lillian will do with her and I'm powerless to do anything.

Lillian looks at me with a smug look on her face, "like I told her moments ago, _Choose carefully_ and I'm here to elaborate on that," she snaps her fingers and the other man walks over to Cat and moves behind her.

"She doesn't know who I am!" I yell, "How many times do I have to tell you that?" I ask and watch the man hold onto Cat's biceps from behind while the other hands the blade to Lillian. I wish I could see their faces _why would you hide the identities of those working for you? You never did before._ I look at Lillian and watch her approach me and behind her I can see in the corner of my eye that Cat is trying to pull free.

"But I think she does and one way or another, I'll find out the big secrets," Lillian says and brings the blade between us, closer and closer to me till I can feel the sting the energy that the blade is emitting before she touches me. I tense up, and can see Cat watching with fear; I can see it in her eyes as Lillian places the blade carefully onto the material of my outfit and then presses it into the middle of my right side.

Closing my eyes shut tight as the blade starts to cut through my skin like a hot blade into butter and I then realize I'm screaming, I can feel the blade sink in deeper and I feel tears pouring down my face as my nerve ending feel like they're on fire. And then I can hear them, in the background, Cat begging her to stop and Clark screaming at her to stop coming after me.

It takes me a moment to realize I've stopped screaming and the blade is no longer near me, I take shuddering breaths as I hang there limply and open my eyes to see Cat looking beside herself. _You're powerless to help me… I know_ I give an involuntary whimper as I feel a warmth go down me and realize it's fresh blood.

"What I meant was, after a period of time… of watching… you can choose someone to have a reprieve," Lillian continues and I look at Clark who looks guilty. _This isn't your fault Kal._ I look at Cat again and notice she isn't jumping to say anything _with her you really do need to listen, bloody sneaky_. "You shall get a word with each of the Heroes after I'm done having some fun… and then you'll get to choose who gets to lie down in your arms while you nurse him or her and give false promises… you know the drill."

"You truly are a sick person if you enjoy torturing others," Clark says with venom, I can see he is watching her in contempt _don't push her Kal… one of us has to stay stronger! Don't be a target!_

"Oh are you about to volunteer information?" Lillian asks tauntingly, "all I want is your real names, why is that so much to ask?"

"Why is it so important for you to know?" Cat asks and Lillian pauses, smirking and turning to Cat with flare. "Why not the sex secrets of big celebrities like half the planet? Why go through all this trouble?"

I watch Lillian stalk to Cat and Lillian swirls her right and in a circle, I feel myself tense up immediately, it means to start beating on us, again. I look for the other guy who gave her the blade and watch him circle around in front of me, even with his mask on I can tell he is grinning.

"Because I have the power," Lillian snaps her fingers and the one from behind Cat walks to Clark while the one in front of me punches me in the right side of the jaw, I taste copper in my mouth as my teeth cut the inside of my cheek. "And I feel the right to know," she comments as I feel him slam his fist into my stomach making my open wound spill more blood. "As I know that my second child," she adds and I hear a grunt. Looking to see Clark get back handed I see something in the corner of my eye and brace for it. "Is going to be stabbed in the back by whom she considers a close friend."

I give a cry as a stun rod is jabbed into my open wound and I take a few deep breaths. Working to control my breathing and make eye contact with Cat. _Please Cat… don't watch_ I plead with my eyes and look at Lillian, swallowing the fresh blood that has pooled into my mouth. "I would never stab her in the back!" I spit and blood hits the floor in front of her feet.

Swiftly Lillian stalks up to me and takes the stun rod from the man, I can see a fire in her eyes, for the first time since I've been hanging here and feel a drip of sweat make its way down the side of my face. She wastes no time in jabbing it into my chest, I twitch and jerk wildly in my cuffs before finally letting the scream leave me as the pain just won't stop.

"You stabbed her in the back the day you chose to be friends with her!" Lillian seethes before I feel the rod get pulled away finally.

Taking some shaky breaths I open my eyes and have to blink the moisture away, I have a hard time seeing what I think I am. My headache returning in full force while I try to work out the math of what I am watching take place in front of me.

"I will not stand here idly while you torment them!" Cat says with the stun rod now in her hands, a fierce look in her eyes, one that I've never seen before and frankly, I'm scared for her.

 _Cat, don't get yourself hurt._

* * *

What do you think? What would you like to see happen? Ideas? Give them!

-SLITH


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all I am so sorry it took me a while to get this put up, I honestly, as LVEZ would put it, wrote myself into a corner. I got a bad case of writers block. However thanks to another reader who got in touch with me the other day, gave me a suggestion and I took it as it sparked the idea to continue. I also got wrapped up in Project Kryptonian's X2 and its sequel.

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Lillian smirks at Cat's behaviour, "my-my… I didn't know you had it in you! But I guess when it comes to those you care about… you'll play ball."

I hate watching these things play out, how many loved ones get hurt in the process all for such trivial things, but in this case it is a Luthor once again behind my predicament. I had spotted the symbol or my chest on a roof top done up with flowers, of course I had to investigate as I have had some crazed fans from time to time. Talking them down isn't fun, but in this case it was a trap set up by Lex's mother, I should have known.

She has been leaving me alone for majority of the time, instead hurting me in another form, hurting my family. As soon as I woke up Lillian started hurting Kara, I did try to get down and managed to get my cuffs off from my hook, which was when the goons descended upon me. Since then it has mostly been Kara, I have never felt more guilty.

 _I will make this up to you Kara… I know you don't want me to draw attention… you want me to stay stronger so I can take another chance at escape. Look at you… your cut up, bruised and bloodied and I hate it!_ I have never felt more hatred for someone than I do in this moment, the way she enjoys making my cousin scream, putting her through so much pain and clearly enjoying it makes me sick.

Her goon came to hit me a few times, but what I've endured is nothing compared to Kara, _I will get you out of this Kara_.

I watch as Lillian goes to a spot on her hip, as though to make a pose that she is still superior and that's when I hear it, a click. Cat screams and falls to her knees after a shock appears to have erupted from her back.

Lillian happily takes the rod from the floor where Cat dropped it and leans down close as Cat gets to her hands and knees. "You really thought I would just leave you walking around here without some form to keep you in check? And there's no point in trying to get it off, that bitch of a spot where you can't scratch I find is an excellent spot to put a tiny gadget. Oh and if you try to pull it off, it'll shock you," she attempts at her own bad humour and I feel my nostrils flare.

The cuffs are cutting into my wrists the more I ball them up, I eye each of the goons and watch as Kara hangs there limp.

"But I guess I should get underway, if I get bored… well none of you will be happy," Lillian stands up and motions for the goons to stand at her sides. "Go," she says to Cat who is finally standing, "talk to them, get a feel for them and then choose."

Cat scoffs and looks at Kara who looks like she is about to pass out, she then turns to me and walks over, now that she is closer I can see there is anger and fear etched into her features. She comes really close to me and lightly touches the symbol on my chest and comes to my side, clearly trying to get some privacy to talk to me but Lillian isn't budging.

"Okay Superman… how bad is it?" Cat asks, looking up at me and wincing at whatever marks are on my face.

"I'm okay Ma'am, really, it's my cousin I'm concerned for… Lillian has it out for her right now… I think attacking her because I'm a man and I can't do anything. It's just a theory, if you can get Lillian to set her down it would be better. My cousin needs a break," I inform her and Cat looks over at my broken looking cousin and then at me.

"If there comes a time when you think you'll break, I mean it, shout out a name," Cat whispers and I blink, "she wants your names right? Come up with a name now so the next time she assaults her, give her a fake name, it'll at least buy you some time. Supergirl needs time; I'll tell her the same thing if she's still awake."

"Thank you Ma'am," I say and start thinking of names and decide to go through the names of whom I've interviewed. Combining the names here and there, I watch Cat walk over to Kara and can't help but to feel the guilt again. _This is all my fault… I promise you cuz, I'll get you out of this alive. I owe you that much._

LENA P.O.V.

I watch the last of my mocha swirl, I've been sipping at it slowly while waiting on Kara to show up, I've been busy with CatCo and helping our friend Sam with LCorp I haven't had any time to really text. We set this lunch date up days ago and even though I felt I would have to cancel, I didn't I pushed myself and now I'm just sitting waiting.

 _This isn't like her…_ I look up at the nearest TV and see a report on Superman _you're reporting on him? Why?_ I wonder and read the headline SUPERMAN MISSING and I stop swirling my drink and have the last sip before glancing at my phone.

A message pops up from Alex Danvers and I double click on it.

Alex: I just found out that Cat Grant is missing from the President's side and so is Superman, I know that Cat has a connection with Superman… could you help me look into your Mom?

I feel the hairs raise on the back of my neck at the idea and wonder about Supergirl, _I just saw her on TV this morning, why take Superman and Cat Grant? What about Supergirl?_ I quickly text back.

Me: I just saw the headline about Superman, I haven't heard from your sister and she's supposed to meet me for lunch. She has a connection with Supergirl and I just saw her this morning on the news.

Alex: Call me, not safe for texts.

I click the call button right away. "Supergirl is missing as well, I have a friend taking over looking just like her for the time being. We can't risk the cities going into a panic. Everyone knows that Cat Grant is Supergirl's biggest supporter, I am worried that your Mom took them and is using Cat Grant to get to them."

My heart skips a beat, "my gosh… I'll make phone calls and let you know right away… actually have someone on your end monitor my phone," I hang up and start going through my contacts. I have a feeling Kara must be trying to assist her sister with Supergirl and is trying in earnest to track her friend down as well.

I dial a few numbers and finally after making some promises and making deals I finally hear an unfamiliar voice as I enter my CatCo office. "Get my Mother on the phone right now or I will call you and every other contact I have until she has nowhere else to hide!"

CAT GRANT P.O.V.

I can feel the bitches eyes boring into the back of my head as I approach Supergirl, she's still conscious and I have to fight my nerves to stop from shaking. Not in fear, but in anger. I hate that she is enduring, someone so sweet and defenceless taking all of these hits. _My dear you're going to need help when you get out of this._ I swallow and listen to the door to the room opening.

"Ma'am, you've got a call," says a woman whose in a similar bodysuit to the rest of them.

"Not now… I'm having fun," Lillian says crossly as I caress Kara's sore face.

"It's your daughter… ma'am," the lady presses and I feel a change in the room.

"Supergirl, I choose Supergirl and a bottle of water please and thank you," I state quickly.

Lillian turns and gives me a look _yeah I'd love to go toe to toe with you, but as much as I want to be biting your head off, Kara needs me more so for her I'll put the effort in._

"You did say nurse, and I'm confident she needs fluids, I don't expect an extra large pizza with everything on it to be delivered or a meatball supreme 12 inch sub! Let me nurse her!" I say sternly and Lillian watches me closely, I can tell she is trying to decide on how much to give or to take it away.

"Fine… 1 bottle of water," Lillian says void of any emotion and walks out with her people.

The woman returns and tosses the bottle to me before going to a panel nearby, "catch," is all she says.

My heart takes a flip as I drop the bottle and hurry to Kara just in time as the hook slides away and her limp body falls into my arms. It takes so much effort for me to not drop her, I can hear her trying not to make any sounds, muffled behind sealed lips as her arms drape over my back and gently ease her onto the floor and move to my own knees. I maneuver her arms around my head and rest them on her stomach and I position myself to place her shoulders onto my lap as best I can.

She is doing her best to control her breathing, I am watching her chest go up and down, shuddering breaths from what I can see. My eyes move back to her face and I blindly reach around for the bottle of water and snatch it up quickly. I smooth her blonde locks away from the dried blood on her face, my finger tips graze over the wounds on her, feeling the broken skin and the fresh blood.

I watch my fingers begin shaking at the realization that she has been down here for a while and the city nor the government hasn't been aware. Their hero has taken a beating and they've all been lied to, someone else has been playing Supergirl while she's been taking this beating. _Stop thinking like that Cat, right now you have to be there for her, you have to help her_ I remind myself.

Her eyes open and I watch her start trembling, I can feel her body shaking, "I'm here sweetie, neither of you are alone. I'm sorry this happened to you, I'm going to take care of you the best that I can," I grab the top of the bottle and twist the top off. Using my left arm I lift her back a bit and hold the bottle rim to her lips. I see the red in her mouth and watch as she starts coughing shortly after her first sip.

"Cat-" Kara coughs and I feel my heart ache for the girl and tears brim my eyes, "I'm sorry-"

"Before you say another word, this isn't your fault. I chose to side and promote you as soon as you came out and that is why she took me. Because I am your biggest supporter, and she thinks I know more about you than I do. Now, drink," I whisper the last part and she takes a few sips which wind up being half the bottle.

"What day is it?" Kara asks softly and looks up at me; I gingerly wipe the blood away from her lips and continue to hold her close.

"It's Tuesday," I answer knowing she is doing the math and watch her roll her eyes. "How long?"

"Sunday," is all she says and I hold onto her a little more tightly, I know she is already weak and that she is badly hurt.

Bringing my head as close to hers as I can, "listen, I told your cousin that if you are feeling close to breaking or something, then to say a name, just any name to buy you some time, okay?" I feel her give a small nod and I wish to heck we were on my old balcony, in the evening, just talking about her latest struggle. I want to tell her that her secret is still safe with me. Instead of chancing them listening in on us I stay quiet and lightly stroke her left arm.

"I am going to do everything I can to help you, now drink up the last-"

"No… Cat if you do you risk yourself getting hurt, I already can't stand it when -" I listen to her stop, she starts pulling on her cuffs, clearly agitated that she could have just given up her cousins name. She sniffles, "I'm taking it… okay? No one else needs to get hurt," I watch her look past my shoulder at Superman who looks to have been watching the whole time.

"I am not going to continue to hang here while you have been getting tortured for over two days, I am not going to stand for any of this… I should have fought harder when I got loose before. She didn't punish me too badly and I think I know why… she's hurting you to punish me," Superman says and I watch him ball his hands into fists.

The door swings open and Lillian comes bursting in, "that's quite enough, hang her back up," she says and glances at her watch.

 _Your tight on time otherwise you wouldn't care… something is in motion_ I realize and I hold Kara protectively as the goons some striding in.

"Leave my cousin alone!" I hear Superman shout from behind me before hearing a thud.

* * *

What did you think? Things are going to get heated... haven't written it yet as I was too eager to post this. Please, send ideas, thoughts, etc!

-SLITH


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it took so long to post this, honestly I had this chapter done a while ago but got distracted by new episodes, new story ideas, my kids, and I hate getting new colds but now I am healthy and... it's pouring rain. Oh well, it isn't the pouring ice pellets we got in April that by the end looked like snow covering the ground everywhere!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Watching Cat Grant with my cousin brought much comfort to me, finally a break for her arms, a chance to be held by someone who she knows and can take comfort in. I wish I had spoken with her more, but in truth, we have both been knocked out a lot and every time I'm awake she isn't. I can faintly hear what her former boss is saying, but my powers have long drained from my body, my super hearing isn't picking up on what it usually would be.

Hearing that she's been here in their clutches for over two days makes my blood boil _why hadn't Alex said something? Damn it if I had of known I could have come to help look for her instead of getting caught myself! But… I never ask for help from them. And I've only come on the rare occasion. She's handled so much without me and has a great team behind her. But for them to be two days behind finding her… they should have called me!_

I watch as the door opens and Lillian comes storming in, _something has set you on fire, plans have obviously changed_ I grip my cuffs tightly.

"That's quite enough, hang her back up!" my eyes narrow on her looking at her watch and I realize I'm right. _Have you come to finish her off and then take off with me for the DEO to find her totally broken?_

Gripping my cuffs tighter, I lift my legs up and swing my lower body once, looking up at the hook I'm on. I watch as the cuffs shift up but don't come off. I look down at Lillian and I swear a vein is about to pop out of my temple, watching as Cat Grant holds onto my older cousin defensively I swing my legs up higher and use my core muscles. Once again I feel my cuff coming up and off the hook, I make a thud as I land and watch the goons turn to me instead.

I feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I charge, enraged by what has been transpiring I watch as the first goon swings his stun rod down at me but I duck and charge, bending my head far down and slam it into his gut. I feel his body go over my upper back, I use the momentum and lift myself to toss him up and over my head.

The other swings his own stun rod sideways, I watch his eyes, I want to check in on Kara and Cat Grant but I need to stay focused. He swings again and I evade but then grab the rod, I hold it so the electric current won't hit me and yank him towards me to slam my fist into his nose.

The goon covers his face, I see blood ooze out and he rips his mask off. His medium length brown hair a frenzy now and covering part of his face. I take advantage and swing my right knee up to his stomach, he doubles over for me to slam both forearms into his upper back.

Spinning around as I hear footsteps the first goon thrusts his stun rod like a sword, I spin on the spot to evade, then elbow him in the face before bringing my left foot out to catch him as he stumbles backwards. He trips and falls onto his back again.

Hearing grunting from next to me I see the second grunt has pulled out a Kryptonite dagger, his face is half smeared in blood from his nose as it continues to drip. "Oh… that's some fancy footwork you've got there!" he seethes and then I realize that Lillian Luthor isn't where she was a moment ago.

My eyes dart around and then I hear it, a gun being cocked. Turning fully to my left to see Lillian standing there holding a revolver with the familiar bright green glow.

"You know… I've been itching to try this on one of you, looks like you're the volunteer," Lillian's eyes are gleaming with anticipation. I swallow and look at her other goon in the corner of my eye.

"Kill me for Lex?" I ask, controlling my breathing as I listen to Kara shifting on the floor, I can hear Cat urging her to not move.

Lillian Luthor laughs a wicked laugh, "kill? I never said kill," she lowers the gun towards my leg and I close my eyes shut tight, getting ready for the inevitable pain that is about to soar through my body and cripple me. _I'm sorry Kara_ I think.

"Brandon!" Kara shouts and my eyes shoot open, I look at Lillian who is now looking at Kara behind me on the floor.

"What did you just say?" Lillian asks, curiosity piqued at my cousin appearing to try and protect me further.

I turn myself ever so slightly at the waist to look at Kara on the floor, now on her knees in Cat's arms for support, her face is so pale in comparison to the blood and bruises that are spreading. _Right … Cat Grant's idea_ I feel my heart start hammering faster as I look at Lillian again.

"His name is Brandon… don't shoot him," Kara says, struggling to get the words out, I look at Lillian and let my shoulders drop. _At some point your going to stop holding your mission statement of protecting me Kara_.

"Is there a last name to go with it?" Lillian asks looking as though someone just brought her a scrumptious ordure of crab legs or a loaf of bread with soft butter.

"Routh… Brandon Routh… now leave him alone!" Kara says pleadingly, I flex my hands inside of my cuffs and turn to look at Kara.

 _I have to play my part_ I feel myself take deeper breaths before looking at Lillian angrily, but my heart takes a flip at seeing the revolver pointed at Kara now.

"Does it work for you?" Lillian asks coyly while walking towards me, her eyes just begging for me to test her. "Will you bend to save your cousin from being hurt any further?" she asks and doesn't remove her eyes from mine but the barrel stays on Kara behind me. "She isn't looking very good.. being in my clutches for over 2 days before I got my claws onto you… how many bullets do you think she'll last?"

I take real deep breaths to control my anger now, poking me with a prodder and I know it won't take much for Kara to pass out. The last thing she needs is that kind of blood loss, and I'll never be able to make it up to her.

Taking a long deep breath and letting it out slowly and evenly, "Helen Slater," I say without taking my eyes off of her for a second. She continues to hold the gun on Kara and I wonder if she'd bought it or if she's going to be vindictive and shoot her still anyways.

"I'll go and run the names, see if there are people with your names living in each of your cities… if so then your going to be free to go… if not," her eyes move to Kara and I feel the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand on end. "She gets two bullets that she will not recover from."

I listen to shuffling going on behind me and hearing no grunts I know it is Cat and not Kara, I look over my shoulder to see that she laid Kara down and that my cousin is shaking, my eyes go back up and set on Cat as she marches up to Lillian Luthor. I can see a fire in her eyes and I can see why now Kara has commented about feeling nervous around her, looking back at Lillian she doesn't look the least bit intimidated.

"Don't you dare consider shooting that young woman, you have put her through enough pain and I will not stand by and allow you to end that precious life. Do you hear me?" Cat says while clearly looking into Lillian's eyes.

A chill goes up my spine and I notice that Lillian hasn't moved the barrel away from my cousin.

* * *

I hope you got a chuckle out of the names I chose for each of the Super's. Any predictions or any more ideas? Send them my way!

-SLITH


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy working on the other Supergirl fanfics and honestly I got myself stuck on this story again. But I got into the groove again and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please check out Earth 38: Rising Crisis!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

ALEX POV

As soon as I got word on her whereabouts, where Winn had tracked her, J'onn mobilized a team for me. Tactical vest strapped on, additional rounds equipped, Mon-El being forced to stay behind to watch over the city with J'onn. My hair is whipping around me as we fly through the sky in the DEO helicopter, much faster than dodging traffic.

I watch as the ground moves closer to us, feel my hands grip my assault rifle firmly, safety on and glance over my shoulder at the team behind me. A team of 5 behind me, once I see the light go off above their heads I give a curt nod and turn to the open door. I jump out, grateful for tactical gloves as I know my palms are sweaty.

 _The last time Kara was taken by Cadmus I didn't even know, none of us knew she was missing even though I would check in with Winn to ask if he'd heard from her._ I stand in front of the food and motion to one of the agents to open it, I move through the doorway at a brisk pace. _She has been in their clutches for three days… and it has been three days of empty leads… storming places to find them empty._

Listening to the agents move behind me, their pace brisk like mine, a group of guards come around the corner and the nozzle to my rifle is already trained for it. I waste no time in putting a tranquilizer darts into two while the agent directly behind me takes out another two. _I'm coming Kara_ goes through my mind as we reach that corner and find a door on the right and I motion with my fingers for three of them to take it.

Standing in position as I watch the hallway in front of me, it looks like an elevator is at the end along with a hallway that branches off to the right. I wait patiently as the three breach the room and hear one of them report that the room is clear.

As soon as they're out of the room we advance down the hallway and I position an agent to watch the elevator while we turn to find two rooms, the door on the right opens for a technician to step out with a bunch of files in her arms and a USB stick between her teeth. She drops the files and holds her hands up.

"What's the rush?" I ask, en edge to my tone and she goes to her knees immediately.

"We-we-we heard that-that you were c-c-coming!" the tech stammers, clearly terrified as her eyes dart left and right on each of us.

"Cuff her, bring her out to the pad and inform Director Henshaw," I tell the nearest agent, he takes the frightened tech and I turn my attention to the other door.

An agent positions himself to the side, looking at me, his face shows determination, cool, collected. _One door at a time… you could be in any one of these..._ I think and he turns the knob for me to step through and stop short as my eyes land on over a dozen rifles, handguns, grenades and what looks to be a handful of special weapons made for aliens. "Weapons room," I inform as my eyes take it all in.

Turning back we head to the elevator _hang in there just a little longer Kara_ goes through my head as I finally reach the door and activate it. The dual doors sliding open and empty, aluminum , nothing special. _All work on secrecy and nothing on high end flashy stuff?_ I enter into the elevator and turn to see the remaining agents follow in.

The doors slide shut and the button is hit to go down, I feel the room start to go down, no jerks, no gears shifting noticeably _so you got the elevator to be a smooth ride_ I sum up and quickly pull a strand of hair away from my face. I swear I can feel the thump of my own heart beating steady, hear it beating nice and slow, staying calm and collected.

Sliding open, rifle still raised, too on edge to lower it even for the elevator ride, I advance and notice that the hallway I am in now is posh. Steel walls, I can see a blurry and slightly darkened reflection of myself in the walls as I move. I hear voice down the hallway straight ahead. Taking even breaths as I get closer and move quietly, as does my team as they follow.

"Don't you dare consider shooting that young woman, you have put her through enough pain and I will not stand by and allow you to end that precious life. Do you hear me?" I hear the familiar voice of Cat Grant. _Wait… Cat is here too?_

A lot of light is spilling out of the doorway, I turn and my eyes dart around, taking in several people. I swallow and notice my mouth has gone dry, I see that Lillian is holding a gun with a particular green glow coming from it at Supergirl on the ground. My heart twists inside at the sight of her, the bruising, the blood, how pale she is and her obvious weakened state. Seeing that Superman looks a little beat up, but nothing compared to my sister and seeing a steady set of determined eyes from Cat staring at the firm figure of Lillian before me.

There are two male figures in the room, one on the ground and the other can't see me, I can just make out his outline just past Superman.

Reaching down to my hip I pull my handgun out from its holster on my hip, very smoothly, no sounds and lower my rifle carefully. Flexing my finger on the trigger I press the nozzle into Lillian's back and watch her stiffen _didn't hear me coming, did you bitch?_ I think, ready to put a bullet into her and ready to end her should I sense her prepare to pull that trigger.

"Lower your gun Lillian or I _will_ shoot," I say and make sure my voice is loud, not yelling, and firm.

She doesn't turn, I can feel the agitation radiating off her stoic form. _Steady Alex… keep yourself in control_ I am fighting with my hand to keep it steady, to not let this get personal. In the corner of my eye I can see Kara's face, I can feel her eyes on me and I can see the effort it is taking her to stay awake.

I watch in the corner of my eye as two agents file in past me, the goon I can't see relinquishes the weapon he had, I can't see it but I can tell there's an exchange. My eyes are staying on Lillian's hand, I can feel a trickle of sweat go down from the right side of my hairline, "it's over _Luthor…_ _lower_ your gun," I tell her firmly, I can feel my anger building up inside and my glove sticking to my sweaty hand.

 _You hurt my sister… and you're just standing there… you had your chance for escape and you stayed. Now you're caught… I should just shoot you_ I feel my fingers grip the gun tightly, without the gloves I know my knuckles have turned white and I know the other agents are watching me. _If I shoot you now, then no one can come after Kara again… Cadmus would be finished… you've escaped our justice system before_ I press my lips together tightly in a thin line.

"Why am I not surprised my _daughter_ helped you… I really need to go over my contacts list again and cross out those who lack the spine to be aligned with me," Lillian finally says but I notice that she is not lowering her gun.

 _Why aren't you lowering your gun? You're not turning to face me… you knew we were coming and after I have told you twice you finally speak_ I can't take my eyes off the gun that could end Kara, I know that Clark is looking at me and swallow to clear my throat.

"Superman?" I say in my authoritative voice. "She's stalling… please take Supergirl and Cat Grant out of here."

"I'm sorry Agent… but I can't do that. I have no powers-" Superman is cut off by an agent behind me producing a yellow sun grenade. The agent behind me waits until the two goons are taken out of the room and Cat steps firmly in front of the gun.

"I am aware that the bullet can go through me and into her… but the odds are against you," Cat is looking squarely at Lillian. "I'm sure you have a trick up your sleeve… goodness knows how many villains out there have a big speech planned out. My advice to you?" she raises her eye brows.

"We both know I don't care for any advice you have to offer-" Lillian says and the grenade rolls in.

It isn't enough to fully heal Supergirl, but it does give Superman the pep he needs. He kneels down next to Kara and whispers something to her, she winces when he scoops her up close to his body and takes off. Two seconds pass and he returns to grab Cat Grant who looks at me, I can see the relief written in her eyes. The two are gone and Lillian lowers the gun and sighs before finally turning to look at me. Staring into my eyes as I keep my gun on her.

"Was it worth it?" I ask and an agent behind me steps up holding his hand out to take her gun.

Lillian looks at me with curiosity, "ask him," she says in a business tone.

* * *

Yeah... cliff hanger! I love writing them! What did you think of this chapter on Alex's perspective?

-SLITH


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for being patient with me, I found my groove and got on a roll! This is the final chapter but there is an alt ending due to a prompt. I hope you like how I ended it : D

* * *

ALEX P.O.V. Continued…

The hairs on the back of my neck raise _shit_ it all makes sense, she was stalling. I spin around to see the last agent with me in a muffled choke hold in Hank Henshaw's hands. I feel a chill run up my spine as a drip of sweat runs down between my shoulder blades and I raise my gun to him, but I'm not fast enough.

Henshaw tosses the agent into the wall hard just after I took in his presence and shoves my gun hand to the side before slamming the palm of his other hand into my chest. The force of the hit into my lower ribs, I grunt while watching my legs go out and am sent flying backwards. Slamming my upper back into the cold steel floor and sliding a couple of feet as I stare at the ceiling for a second. _This is bad! This is really-really bad!_

I sit up and watch him charge up to me and I go to my coms, "Cyborg Superman is here!" I report in the hopes that the agents at the helicopter pad will be able to send Superman to help. There's no way I can handle him on my own, I lift my handgun, thankful I didn't drip it after being hit and move to kneel onto my right knee while shooting.

Moving his right hand out I watch as the bullets go off in other directions and I think I can see a distortion field _shit… she's upgraded him with something that can deflect bullets!_ My eyes go wide in fear at the realization and he moves to grab me as soon as he is close enough but I roll forward to the side to dodge him.

Reaching my left hand down to my leg I pull out a dagger and quickly slice at the back of his calf for him to cry out, he spins around and I can see he is furious. His red eye glowing, I can feel my suit is sticking my back and stomach in sweat as I plant my palms onto the floor and crawl backwards to avoid the laser eye that is barely missing the heels of my feet.

The smell of burnt metal reaching my nose as I move and quickly manage to get myself to flip onto my feet just as the laser stops and there's a small vibration that rocks the floor. Looking ahead I see Superman has just slammed Hank into the wall, I take a few breaths in an effort to steady my heart, noticing for the first time since I spotted Hank that it started going faster.

Raising my gun again I quickly look at the downed agent, and kneel down to place my index and middle finger onto his neck _you're alive_ I return my attention to the first ahead of me. Superman just got punched in the stomach and he's pale as he staggers back from the blow. I pull the trigger twice to see them bounce off Hank's back _,_ he turns to look at me.

"So you have the hand trick for a reason," I comment and watch him advance on me, looking beyond him I look at Superman, "there's an armoury on the next floor up!" I pull the trigger again once but he uses the right hand to deflect and I move to the right to dodge. But he stops on his right foot and strikes his left leg out, cutting me off and nailing me in the mid section, the blow has me stagger backwards and then I feel something icy cold wrap around my throat.

My eyes go wide in fear while my feet leave the ground and I suddenly find it harder to breath. I drop my gun immediately and grasp his wrist, looking down the massive arm that is holding me up and locking eyes with Hank. I see anger, pity and very little holding him back. His teeth are bared and clenched, I try to kick at him but it doesn't phase him.

"This is what the DEO is reduced to? _You?_ " he sneers and I can feel his hand squeezing my throat tighter. I kick at him harder and plant both heels into his abdomen and try to push off but he doesn't budge. " _Pathetic_."

"Hurry up and finish her," Lillian says somewhere in the background, I pull at his hand, try to pry his fingers, white dots are starting to appear in my vision.

Suddenly I feel a vibration and swear I hear Lillian curse, he lets go of my throat and I fall to the floor and go onto my side, taking in slow breaths. My vision is clearing quickly as my lungs are finally taking in air, I glance around and see that Superman has an alien gun in his arms and that Hank had gone down to one knee.

"While you are a Cyborg, Lillian here used modified alien tech and I guessed right… it does work on you," Superman says and I can't help but allow a small smile to grace my features.

Hank turns to Superman properly and I watch as Superman just manages to dodge his heat vision, I look around frantically and spot my gun a couple of feet away from me. Turning to look at the fight, _oh come on!_ I see the heat vision is aimed on me and roll into the middle of the hallway.

 _Wait… where is it?_ I turn and see that Superman has put Hank into a head lock, I watch them struggle and pick up my handgun. Standing up I glance around for Lillian _where did you go?_

Gripping my handgun tightly I watch as Superman and Hank continue their fight around the corner, down another hallway. Gun raised again I carefully step towards the room where I found the Supers and my eyes dart left and right, there's no one in the room anymore.

Stepping out of the room I hear a series of bangs and then nothing, "Superman?" I call out, I can hear my heart hammering away in my ears. _Lillian has a gun, Superman and Henshaw are quiet…_ I can hear faint grunts from around the corner _where are you Lillian?_ I strain my ears to pick up anything at all.

Nearing the corner to check on the two I hear something go off behind me, a click or a switch and spin around to be greeted with an empty hallway, aside from the unconscious agent. I hear a gun being cocked just behind me and feel myself still.

"You are good… Alexandra Danvers," Lillian says cooly and slowly I turn my head to the right to look over my shoulder. I can see more down the hallway now, and right away I see that Lillian has her gun aimed at me, I swallow and find myself again fighting to keep my hands from shaking. Strands of my bangs are in my vision as I look her in the eye and see her confidence, that she is standing tall.

 _Shit… how do I get myself out of this one?_ I slowly lower my gun and am a little happy that I didn't pick up my rifle, though I could have used it to whip it at her to have her lose her concentration, maybe even knock the gun aside to punch her out. _But I didn't… stop it with what you wish Alex and go with what you've got. Can't radio for help… stall like she did? Get her to gloat until someone else from my team comes down to find out what is going on?_

I clear my throat and feel my suit sticking to my lower back as I twist to face her, a gross drip of sweat runs between my breasts as I keep my eyes trained on her and on the barrel. "This won't last Lillian," I say firmly, and she raises an eye brow.

"True… I lost Supergirl, but I've got Superman when Henshaw awakens. But I need to take care of you, my loose end," Lillian smirks at me proudly. "Your father showed me from our last meeting that he could no longer be trusted, can you guess where he is now?" she asks with mild curiosity and my eyes go a little wider while I feel my heart take a flip. "Yes," Lillian says as though it was obvious and I feel my blood boil.

 _The last time I saw him, was when she was trying to get rid of so many aliens… and he turned on her to help me…_ I press my lips firmly together _think about Dad later, I need to figure out how to stall for more time, be here in the moment Alex_ I think as I watch her index finger start to press onto the trigger.

"What?" I have to swallow again to try and find my voice, "that's it?" I shrug a little, "no gloating about how you got this far? No monolog?" I taunt and she grins wickedly at me.

"No," Lillian says firmly, I feel as though it is the final nail in my coffin. I can see how cold her eyes are, the ones that took enjoyment over the power she held over my father, the very same cold and calculated eyes that tormented my little sister for days.

My heart is beating steadily _I'm sorry Kara…_ I watch as her knuckle starts to change in colour as she pulls. A red object hits the back of her head causing her to blink and flinch, I feel my reflexes going into action. Reaching out I grab her right wrist and twist it away and down, I listen to her pull the trigger in reaction and the bullet goes into the floor, she stares at me, I can tell she is trying to calculate. I don't give her the time before I bring her gun hand up and over my head to the far left towards the ceiling and move in to punch her in the left corner of the jaw. She releases the gun on impact and staggers back to hit the wall, looking up at me in a mix of frustration and shock.

Raising my gun on her I take a deep breath to control my nerves and stare down at her, "your done Lillian," I say firmly before using my left hand to reach around to my utility belt at the back and pull off a set of cuffs.

Once I slapped the cuffs onto Lillian I handed a set to Superman, he revealed to me that right after he knocked out Hank, Lillian caught him by surprise and shot him with a kryptonite bullet. She'd done it with the barrel pressed firmly into his side which explained why I didn't hear it go off, it was muffled. He saw that I was about to have my end when he took his boot off and threw it at the back of her head, I couldn't help but smile then as we wait on the landing spot as the new helicopter approaches.

"How's Supergirl?" I ask over my com knowing that they must have taken her to the DEO to start healing up, which made sense as to why no one else came down to assist with the fight.

"She's recovering, Cat Grant is by her side, don't worry Agent Danvers she promises not to leave her side until you want to take over," the pilot says and I smile to myself.

KARA P.O.V.

There's the familiar constant beeping going off, the heart rate monitor, and the welcome feeling of the replicated sun on my skin _I missed this so much_ I can feel myself smiling just a bit as I open my eyes to the emitters. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the new lightning and feel my body is relaxed, no longer feeling strained, a little sore but I can deal with that. This is vastly a huge improvement from what I assume was an hour or so ago, then again I couldn't keep track of time.

I swallow and notice an additional warmth to my right hand, confused I look around and my eyes settle on Cat Grant, I notice she is looking at my hand and I furrow my eye brows, "Cat?" my voice comes out horse and she jumps at the sound. Her eyes land on mine in a second and she softens, this isn't how I usually see her, at least out on her balcony, I don't usually get to see concern for me like this.

She reaches near her and hands me a cup of water, I sit up gingerly, feeling a spike of pain shoot through my side _okay-okay-okay! Not so fast!_ I grimace and lie back down carefully, groaning when I'm finally down to let out a sigh when the pain finally dissipates.

I close my eyes for a moment to collect myself _slow and steady… you'll be on your feet soon enough… just enjoy the fact that your at the DEO and safe_ I can't help but smile inwardly. _I'm supposed to be the one keeping others safe, not the one needing the protection but I see why Alex is still protective over me. It's not just protecting me physically_ I open my eyes to see a straw and in the corner of my eye see Cat tucking a hand behind me, lifting my head.

Taking the straw I feel the refreshing cool fill my mouth and go into my empty stomach _I forgot how good ice cold water is_ I hear the familiar sound of the cup going empty and smile when I look at Cat. "Thank you," I say, my voice clearer, she sets the cup down and smiles at me while reaching for something else.

Confused until I feel something lift my head a tad more and then watch her hand retract, "I don't know how you deal with resting on such a flat surface so long period of time… I would need so much work done with my neck."

Smirking I reach over and she takes my hand, my eyes are moist, "I'm sorry you saw me at my worst," I comment and I see concern cross her features.

"I had no idea that Lillian was that bad," Cat says and looks out at the med bay doors, "I knew she was bad but," she looks back at me, "but I didn't realize how far down the rabbit hole she's gone into becoming what she has. She's a scary one and I wish…" she trails off. I give her hand a light squeeze for her to look me in the eye.

"I'm okay now… you helped me a lot in there," I look down at myself, "I was in really bad shape," I look back at her and give her a genuine smile. "I'm grateful to have you as a friend."

I see her eyes go moist and she holds my hand tightly, "happy to be considered a friend to Supergirl," Cat says softly and then I hear a familiar set of footsteps and look at the doorway to see Alex hurrying in. I see Cat's eyes widen in intrigue, "ahhh Agent Skully," she looks at her thoughtfully.

"Thank you for looking after Supergirl," Alex says with a smile of appreciation but I see something more behind it.

"I wish I could have done more," Cat looks at me and I feel blush rise to my cheeks as I rest my head comfortably. Feeling content as I listen to Kal being wheeled into a private room to be examined, I can hear them talking about a bullet wound, but knowing that Alex is calm tells me it isn't anything serious or she would have brought it up.

"Lillian is going away… for a very long time and no contact with anyone, not even I know where she will be. This is under the President's orders, her location," Alex informs and I can hear Cat's heart beat change, I don't have to see her face to know she is elated.

"Thank you, I am happy to hear that, I hope to never hear about her making an escape… a woman like that is bound to have some very disturbing connections out there in the city," Cat shudders before straightening her work jacket and her shoulders. "I expect an update and I hope to be able to visit her."

I look over at Cat and watch as Alex has a quick word with her at the door, I let them keep it private and close my eyes. Assessing my body _why didn't I do that first? Oh right, because I was just happy to be at the DEO_ smiling I push the thoughts of that cell to the back of my mind.

Though I can't stop my mind from drifting to it, now I feel a warmth on my hand again and open my eyes to see Alex sitting next to me. Her eyes are full of concern and warmth, I can feel her thumb stroke the back of my hand.

"I'm so happy to have you back… we looked at every clue, everyone was working overtime trying to find you," Alex says softly and I can see her relief showing more the longer she sits with me. I can hear her heart beating steadily, listen to her breathing but I can also see the guilt. "I fell asleep at my desk, I woke up discovering I'd slept for five hours and though I felt a little rested, knowing that you were dealing with-"

"Alex, don't," I tell her, "do not do that to yourself," I say firmly.

"When I saw you, my little _sister_ on the floor-" Alex pushes and I start to push myself up onto my elbows, clenching my teeth together tightly. I can feel the blood drain from my face as I want to sit up and face her. I feel her hands quickly go to my shoulders to try and push me down, "Kara you're going to hurt yourself! Stay down!" she urges and I relent when the pain in my side grows too much, "you are really pale Kara, do you need more pain killers?"

I slowly ease myself back again, taking deep controlled breaths to help me manage with the pain, something I learned while with Lillian at the start but as time went on there was no point. Letting out a deep and slow breath through my nose I feel the pain finally subside and look up at Alex, I watch her analyze me and I close my eyes briefly, swallowing, "I went through a series of sessions with her. I don't know how many in the end, some were just chats, others were actual torture…" I press my lips together as memories flood back and I take a deep breath.

"At the start with it all, with the Kryptonite and smaller things I learned to focus on my breathing and that helped me manage… well working with the pain so it wasn't so bad," raising my eye brows and looking at her. "Of course it didn't help in the long run, but I never gave in… _all_ of it just for my name!" I say in frustration as I feel anger and sadness build up in me. "She kept pushing for my real name, and Superman's! And for her…" I hear my voice breaking, can feel it in my chest as my eyes grow moist. My chest jerks as I try to keep back the emotions that I know will hurt my side. Sniffling, "she had _all_ the _time_ in the world with _me._ Nothing was going to _stop_ her."

Alex takes hold of my right shoulder and gives it a squeeze, tears rolling down her cheeks and I feel them running down mine as well, using her right hand I feel her wipe them away. "I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner… I can't imagine what it must have been like," I watch her swallow what looks to be a hard lump. I have no doubt she was beating herself up as she had just been talking with me prior to me getting caught.

"You got there when I needed you most… she would have shot me to show you and Superman she had the power," my voice breaks and I close my eyes as I recall the sight of Alex standing in the doorway with her gun on Lillian. "I could see the look in Lillian's eyes when you were standing there, she was ready to pull the trigger to prove that I could fall, that Supergirl could fall," I open my eyes and feel more tears slip down the sides of my face, fighting to keep my voice clear. "I saw the look in your eyes too… I saw the anger," I look at her and watch as her bottom lip trembles a bit while her lips are sealed. "I saw that you were ready to pull the trigger because you saw how broken I looked-"

"She hurt you so much!" Alex cuts in, "yes I was ready to shoot her! And she was ignoring me," she points at herself, her eyes are red and I watch as her chest heaves. "And… and I refused to take my eyes off her finger on that trigger, because I _knew_ Kara… that if I lost my focus on what would end you that I could lose _you_ ," she runs her right hand through her hair while holding onto my shoulder. "I wasn't going to take that chance," she says firmly, "I wasn't going to let you down _again_."

Reaching my left hand onto her left I give it a small squeeze, "you have _never_ let me down," I say just as firmly and with conviction. I feel my stomach tightening up, "I know you will _always_ have my back, Alex," I give her a small smile.

With that Alex leans in and kisses my forehead, her chin is wet from her shed tears and I reach my right hand up to grab her left side of the face and caress it. Holding her face in front of me, I can feel her eyes boring into mine as I look into hers. "I love you," Alex whispers.

"I love you too," I whisper back and watch her smile before placing her forehead against mine. _You are my home_ I close my eyes and cherish the moment.

* * *

Please review! I hope to write more once I get more creative flowing and make a few music videos on Supergirl, check out my channel HalfxAxDime and I'm open to collaborating or just chatting about the show!

-SLITH


	7. Chapter 6 Alt End

Alt End

ALEX P.O.V.

"No," Lillian says firmly, I feel as though it is the final nail in my coffin. I can see how cold her eyes are, the ones that took enjoyment over the power she held over my father, the very same cold and calculated eyes that tormented my little sister for days.

My heart is beating steadily _I'm sorry Kara…_ I watch as her knuckle starts to change in colour as she pulls. A red object hits the back of her head causing her to blink and flinch, I feel my reflexes going into action. I feel like everything is moving in slow motion, her finger tugging on the trigger in reaction while I whip my gun up when I see her eyes set on me, the second I had given to me got my gun level with her chest.

Both guns go off and I feel pain slam into my left side of the chest, my body jerks and I feel my legs move out from under me due to the force and I watch her go down as well. My back slams into the cold floor and I feel my heart beating slower as I groan and gasp, my vision is hazy and the dots have returned. I stare up at the ceiling and take a shuddering breath as I reach my hand up instinctively to where I was hit. _Oh no… no… please no_ I feel a burning sensation where it hit and then I watch as Superman's face comes into view.

I don't think I've ever seen him this worried, his hair is a mess and he has blood coming out of his side under the arm, I feel his hand touch my right cheek _he's warm_ and then I watch his free hand go to my chest. I cringe and close my eyes for a moment as I deal with the numbness following through my left side from the hit.

Opening my eyes I look at him and see green, I look down at myself and see green coming from my chest, gasping I open up my tactical vest and rest my head back onto the cool steel floor to see relief wash over his face. He smiles at me before giving a soft chuckle.

"You are something else Alex Danvers," Superman says and helps me into sitting up, my left side still feeling numb from the impact and legs feeling shaky from the ordeal. The idea that Lillian almost killed me still fresh in my mind _wait… Lillian!_ My eyes lock onto her still form on the floor, I take a slow deep breath as Superman lifts me into standing and I stare at her.

I can see from her eyes that she is gone, there's too much red pooling out from under her, I shot her in the center of her chest, right in the heart. I feel my veins run cold at the realization.

 _I just killed Lillian Luthor_ I wet my lips as my brain takes it in, I turn my head to look at Superman and see the same look on his face. The shock before he looks at me and he takes a set of cuffs off from the back of my belt to slap them onto the unconscious Hank Henshaw. I find myself staring at her, willing my mind to recognize it.

"I killed her," I finally whisper and I can feel his eyes on me. _She hurt Kara… so badly… and she was going to come after her again. I know it…_ my mind brings back the memory of Kara on the floor and I feel tears brim my eyes _you_ hurt _my little sister!_ I feel a brief wave of anger wash over me but quickly feel my veins run cold again as I think back to hearing Lillian say the definitive _No. My seconds were counting down and Clark…_ "I thought I was done for… but you gave me a second and-"

"Alex?" Superman says and I turn my attention to him, looking at him with disbelief in my eyes. "Let's get you home to Kara," he walks over and scoops me into his arms, showing me that the bullet isn't affecting him enough. His eyes still on me and a seriousness to them, "I would much rather have you in this world than her."

* * *

Thank you so much for following me, I hope I didn't disappoint and now I've got a lot of reading to catch up on! Check out Teelana's stories and EdithType, those are just off the top of my head.

If you have a request, shoot me a message and we can discuss it!

Thank you again for reading and inspiring me to write more.

-SLITH


End file.
